The invention relates to three-way catalysts treating internal combustion engine exhaust, and more particularly to three-way catalysts cooled by a coolant.
Three-way catalysts cooled by a coolant are known in marine applications for treating internal combustion engine exhaust by oxidizing HC and CO and reducing NOx. Unlike automotive applications, such catalysts in marine applications are cooled by a coolant, e.g. cooling water from the lake or other body of water in which the marine vessel is operating, which cooling water flows through a jacket around the catalyst, i.e. coolant-jacketed.
The present invention arose during continuing development efforts directed toward improved accuracy of the monitoring of the cooled three-way catalyst, including oxygen storage capacity, OSC.